Identity
by compulsiveprocrastinator
Summary: Batman catches a metahuman thief, but she is more than just a low level criminal. Her story will shock the Justice League, but it's barely started and she has many choices to make. The Justice League will try to guide her, but will she use her powers for good or evil? How will she change the members of the justice league? Will contain mature themes, rating may go up.
1. Nameless

Hi! I've returned to FF after a long hiatus, due to the death of my muse. I've never written for JL before, but I had this idea and couldn't find a story like it so decided to write it myself. I'm going to try and write this quickly whilst I'm still inspired so I'll actually get it finished! Unfortunately I tend to go through phases and if I'm not inspired anymore the story tends to just get left undone. Hopefully my muse will last long enough this time! Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

The bank was quiet, as all banks should be in the middle of the night. However, it was not empty - of this the Dark Knight was certain. Cliché of clichés, there was an intruder in the vault. Batman dropped from high in the old world style vaulted ceiling, which would have been beautiful in the daylight, and landed silently like only he could on the floor below. Without so much as a flutter of cloak to betray him he made his way forwards. Batman was not in Gotham tonight, this particular bank was in a large generic city far from his usual haunt. He was here for a specific reason. There had been a string of low level robberies in many cities recently, evidence from the scenes - specifically a few long blonde hairs - suggested the perpetrator was a female metahuman. Despite the fact that these were low-key crimes she could pose a significant threat and so Batman had taken on the task of bringing her to justice. The nature of her particular abilities was unknown, however it was clear that the destruction she caused was not possible for an ordinary human. Metahumans committing crimes was no odd thing, however what made these crimes different was that despite the apparent scope of her power this particular metahuman held herself back - she took far less than she could; avoided interfering with guards, despite how much more difficult this made the job and caused only as much destruction as necessary to gain access to the cash. Anticipating where she would strike next had been a challenge as all her targets were fairly generic and she moved from city to city. Since no one had actually seen her Batman had no accurate description of the thief and hadn't even been sure the hairs had belonged to the intruder. He was glad to finally confirm this as he stopped in the doorway of the vault to observe the girl bent over an open safe deposit box with her back to him.

"Having fun?" Her voice startled him, although he only narrowed his eyes in response. Through her dark, figure hugging long-sleeved jersey and pants her frame was womanly, yet slim. Something of adolescence still clung her. She was probably 19, or 20 at the very most. The strong mature tone of her voice surprised him. The sound of ruffling and clinking ceased and she casually straightened up and turned to face him. She was beautiful, fortune had given her a perfectly sculpted face, with bright blue eyes and full soft lips. Her eyes were guarded and her muscles tense as she held his gaze.

"No mask?"

"Nothing to hide." She acted uncaring, a little aggressive, but he could see something else in her. Fear.

"Nothing to hide? You're a thief. Who are you?"

She just held his gaze, a challenge in her eyes.

"You're going to jail for your crimes. Who. are. you?" His hand strayed to his utility belt as he spoke.

"I'm not going to jail, get out of my way." Her attitude did nothing to distract Batman from noticing that the hand not carrying a full rucksack was shaking almost imperceptibly. His eyes narrowed to slits. Something was . . . not right about this girl.

"You had your chance." The girl held her hand up and it glowed gold. Behind him, Batman heard a grating sound. Whirling around he watched as the two stone eagles that adorned the pillars supporting the vaulted ceiling were _moving_. As they swooped towards him he cursed the owners of the bank. Why did they have to choose such a gothic building? He threw some mini explosives from his belt at them which had no effect and then ducked and rolled to the side as one swooped towards him. Instead of hitting him it smashed on the floor. The second turned in time and wheeled around to have another go. Instead of attacking the eagle he pulled a smoke bomb from his utility belt. The girl momentarily disappeared in a cloud of dense smoke and the eagle crashed to the floor when her concentration broke. Batman turned to tackle her but had to dive out of the way of several metal deposit boxes came flying at him through the smoke. As he stood up he caught sight of a flash of gold high above him in the darkness before slabs of marble flooring glowing with golden light nearly crushed him. He barely managed to save himself from the attack and by the time it was over the nameless girl had vanished.

Suddenly, he smirked.

"Batman to Watchtower. Beam me up."

* * *

"And her behaviour was inconsistent with that of a young human?"

"Yes, she was afraid of me, but she worked unusually hard to conceal her emotions. Most young criminals are cocky. She barely spoke."

"Were you able to find out the nature of her abilities?"

"No. I suspect there is a lot we still haven't seen of what she is capable of."

"What do you require from me?"

Batman lead the deadpan Martian to the computer console in the control room and pulled up a national map. "The smoke bomb I threw was laced with experimental nanobots I've been developing. They are designed to attach to organic tissues. When she breathed them in they will have attached to her internal organs such as the stomach, throat and lungs and are too small to be felt by the host. They emit a signal I am able to track, however they will be broken down by the body within 24 hours. I want you to come with me to apprehend her and interrogate her. I doubt ordinary holding cells will contain her and we need to find out more about her past and her abilities. We can detain her here in the watchtower." Batman glanced away from the monitor to gauge the Martian's reaction.

"You expected her to escape you?" After glaring at J'onn for a few seconds Batman told him to inform the founders where they would be whilst he traced the signal. Batman could have sworn J'onn was smirking as he left.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next chapter will show more of "the girl's" character and will reveal a bit more of the story, this was more of an introduction. Some parts are gonna get pretty heavy, but I'll add in some lighter stuff to balance it out. There'll also be more characters from the JL so hopefully the dialogue won't be quite so serious in places! I'd really appreciate it if you could take the time to review, thanks for reading.

CP


	2. Pursuit

This chapter was a _nightmare_. This is the third time I've completed it! My system crashed when I tried to save the finished thing, twice. I could have _thrown my laptop out of the window_. So sorry, it isn't as long as I wanted it to be, some stuff will go in next chapter, I just didn't have the patience after that. Will definitely save as I go from now on! Thanks to the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it. If you think any areas of my writing are weak or could be improved please say! Constructive criticism is good :). Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Alone in my temporary sanctuary, I lie on the hard ground, a folded blanket my only comfort. I'm so tired of all this. What am I doing? I live like a rat. Nothing has really changed. I could do so much more. I just can't let myself. Part of me craves destruction; I wanted to see Batman's blood smeared on my hands, to hear the wet crunch of flesh and bone. Memories reverberating around inside me whisper that that is all I could ever accomplish. And it's so easy to believe. Am I evil? Some small part of me recoils from the word, but I really can't imagine myself as anything else. The rest of the things inside me are so much stronger.

"_Who are you?"_

I wished I could have told him.

I turn to face the ceiling and take a deep breath. This self indulgent musing will have to wait. Batman found me once; he could do it again, and bring more of the Justice League with him. I could probably hold my own in a fight against them but I know even if I won it would be hard, and the life I have now would be destroyed. As meagre as it is, I won't let that happen. I'll wait until night comes, and use the darkness as cover to escape. Outside, the birds began to sing in the pre-dawn twilight, and whilst I listen I enjoy a rare moment of peace.

* * *

"I have the signal. Let's go." The two members of the justice league disappeared in a beam of blue energy. When they materialised they were on an abandoned industrial estate on the outskirts of the city that Batman recently left. "She's in the factory."

J'onn followed Batman's line of sight. It was a huge tired shell of blackened concrete and girders. J'onn suspected fire was the cause of it's destruction.

"Are you certain?" This earned him a glare. After a pause he continued in the same tone. "How had you planned to approach her?"

"We have no idea how powerful she is. We'll try to surprise and incapacitate her quickly. If we can't you may need to use your telepathy to subdue her."

J'onn nodded and they set off across the barren earth.

* * *

The dawn light flooding in in some places made the shadows in the big, lonely building all the deeper. It was silent except for the fluttering of pigeon wings high above. Even their soft cooing could not bring comfort to this empty place. The faint smell of smoke, mixed with other industrial odours, still hung in the air. Obstacles littered the floor, relics left behind from the building's destruction. Communicating telepathically, the heroes began to clear each area of the building.

"What are you doing here?" This wasn't going to be a surprise attack then. The girl's voice was cold and angry as it echoed around the lonely structure. She was barely discernible on a beam far above. Batman replied with barely a pause.

"You broke the law. You know why we're here. Now tell us your name." Batman's voice was just as cold.

"Why, want to chat? I thought you were the strong silent type." she drawled contemptuously. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you weren't afraid of people knowing who you are."

"Of all the criminals out there, you waste your time on me?"

"What. Is. Your. Name?" She sighed in annoyance.

"Call me Anonymous."

J'onn decided it was time to step in.

"We have come here to detain you. We mean you no harm. Come down peacefully or we will forcibly remove you."

The ghost of a smirk flitted across her face.

"Really? I doubt that."

Anonymous threw her hands forwards and they had to dive to avoid bolts of energy. Batman fired a batarang at a rafter and swung towards the girl whilst J'onn flew towards her. The girl threw bolts at J'onn before Batman started to fight her, he couldn't land a hit and she showed that although she was small she was fast. She could block and counter well, Batman's jaw stung where a solid right hook had caught him and he knew it was going to bruise. That would take Bruce Wayne some explaining.

J'onn tried to move in behind the girl but she somehow sensed him there and blasted him away across the factory. Anonymous then lifted off into the air, a gold aura surrounding her, and broke the rafter. Batman fell from the ledge but saved himself with a batarang before he hit the ground.

* * *

How did they find me so fast? I'm a petty thief! Why won't they just leave me alone? This had to be Batman's doing. What does he really want from me? . . . I have to end this now, and then I'll just disappear. I focus my energy, and with a great downward swing the ground fractures. I watch as Batman is sent flying through the air, and know I have to keep him down. Even though in the back of my mind I realise I'm starting to go too far, I can't help myself. I target Batman, throwing pieces of brick and rock I can make explode like grenades at him. He's very good though, and as I watch him duck and jump to avoid all of my attacks I'm starting to get . . . Angry. He was definitely making me angry. Not scared. No one would ever make me afraid now. I have to destroy him. I throw both my hands out and finally let go of some of the power inside me. That small part of me that stopped me from clearing out the bank vaults, that stopped me hurting the guards, could not compete with the rush of battle. I watch the barrage shooting towards Batman, and when I catch the look in his eyes as he sees he has no hope a terrible joy rips through me. There was no way he could avoid all of them! A painful smile yanks the edges of my mouth up. And then suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

* * *

Anonymous had become too involved in trying to hit Batman and, it appeared to J'onn, had forgotten about him. As Batman avoided her attacks he telepathically told J'onn that he would distract the girl to give him a chance to attack. This would have been a good plan, except that they could not anticipate what she would do next. As J'onn was circling around to avoid the stream of missiles to allow him to approach her from behind the sound of explosions suddenly ceased. The huge structure around them began to crack along gold fault lines. The slabs created flew into the air and for a moment the sky was dark with the amount of rubble. Then Anonymous howled, and fired them all straight at Batman. J'onn saw the look of alarm on Batman's face as he saw the scale of the attack, and knew Batman could not avoid it. Fortunately, he was only feet from the girl now. As he reached her he shape-shifted his lower half into that of a snake and grabbed her, almost crushing her with his coils. The boom of the concrete falling harmlessly to the ground metres before it could injure Batman was deafening. Before the girl had a chance to fight her way out of his grasp J'onn spun her to face him, his eyes glowing red.

* * *

I forgot I was suffocating the instant those red eyes locked with mine. It's like nothing else I've ever felt. Like my head has been cracked open. I can _feel_ him inside me. And yet, I don't feel violated. It doesn't hurt. I feel like I've been flooded with warmth, I feel _safe._ Somewhere in the back of my mind I know this isn't right, I try to fight it, but all I want to do is sleep . . .

* * *

J'onn relaxed his hold on Anonymous and carried her down to meet Batman.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." Batman growled. J'onn let the matter drop, for now. The landscape was barely recognisable. They were surrounded by rubble, in minutes the hulking building that had dominated the barren landscape had been levelled. "She's certainly powerful" J'onn stated.

"She's a danger to society." The Martian didn't reply, but only regarded the girl thoughtfully. She was sleeping deeply now, and looked years younger. Batman started combing the area for her rucksack and eventually found it, along with a blanket. Her only possessions.

"I will have to stay with her when she wakes, in case the holding cells in the watchtower are not adequate to keep her." Batman nodded and was about to contact the watchtower when J'onn stopped him. "Batman, her mind is damaged. There is so much pain, so much fear and darkness inside her. I don't believe her actions here were the product of mere aggression. It is clear she is powerful, and with the abilities she has demonstrated it would be very difficult to contain her. However when I was in her mind I sensed the capacity for good too." Batman's eyes narrowed to slits.

"What's your point, J'onn?"

"I am simply suggesting that instead of immediately containing her it could be beneficial for all involved if I were to talk to her and find out more about her. It could be possible that she could be an ally to us instead of an enemy."

"She's a criminal; she has to pay for her crimes." Batman growled.

"She is, and she will, it just may be that she does not do it by being locked up. She may be a criminal Batman, but I believe she is also a victim, and she is not beyond help."

Batman was silent as they both watched her sleep; she weighed nothing and looked so young and small in the alien's arms. J'onn gave the man time to think without prying into his thoughts.

Batman was torn. This girl was a criminal, she had already demonstrated she was powerful, and had snapped with barely any provocation. She could be very dangerous. She was probably no better than the other villians Batman battled. She deserved to be in prison. But she had not commited as serious crimes as she could have done. And she looked to still be young. If the Martian said he felt there was good in her, perhaps she still had a chance of changing her ways.

"Do what you think is best J'onn, but she only gets one chance. If she commits any more crimes, or turns on us, she goes straight to jail. Watch her very closely."

"Agreed."

* * *

Again, not as long as I wanted it to be, but at least that means more story for next chapter! Thanks for reading, if you could review I'd really appreciate it. How do you guys think I'm doing with characterisation? If you have any suggestions or questions just let me know :)

CP


	3. Captive

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry, there's a lot of dialogue in this, but I felt like this was the way this scene needed to happen. I tried to keep the pace up, and include enough description to keep it interesting for you guys, hope you don't get bored! If you have any ideas for what you would like to see in this story drop it in a review and I'll see what I can do :) Hope you enjoy the chapter! If you could let me know what you think by reviewing I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

I wake from a sleep so deep, so still, that for a moment, just before I fully wake, it's like none of it ever happened, and I am happy. Just for a moment. But, of course, it's over too soon. I remember. I am sickened, but bolt upright, instantly on my guard. I try to stand, but my hands are immovable. Nausea hits me, memories roar into my mind -

"Good morning." In the split second it takes me to whip round, I take in my surroundings. Then those red eyes lock with mine, and the décor becomes meaningless. A chill washes through me. I remember what those eyes did to me. In hind sight, I curse myself for giving in to them. Never again.

Weighing up my options, I decide not to speak yet.

"You are in a Justice League holding cell following your detainment yesterday. If you are not aware I am J'onn J'onzz. I would like to talk with you."

I could break through these cuffs in a second, but could I take him out before he gets in my head?

"If you agree to talk with me I can remove your restraints without the need for fighting." Damn. He knew exactly what I was thinking. I think hard for a second, trying to guage the situation. His deadpan voice is . . . unnerving. This whole situation was unnerving, actually. Those eyes held me like a deer in headlights. I couldn't think straight, my thoughts were whirling. Should I cut and run now? Or hear what he has to say? If what the Martian said was true, I'd been out of it for a whole day - plenty of time - and as far as I could tell nothing had been done to me. So what did they want from me? I had to get out of here, but I had no idea what I'd find outside the solid door behind the Martian.

The alien was sat a few feet away from me in a plain metal chair, calmly observing me. He was giving me time to decide. He hadn't done anything yet, and I had no idea what was outside this room, even if I did manage to get past him. Maybe I should hear him out. Maybe if he was gonna do anything he wanted to wait until the cuffs were off. After deliberating for several seconds, I nod curtly. He removes a remote from his pocket and presses a button. The manacles - which are surprisingly comfortable - click open and I spring to my feet, several feet from him. He doesn't move. I'm frozen, waiting, my fists ready and my eyes flicking between him and the door. Still, he doesn't move. The tense seconds tick past. Eventually, he clears his throat.

"Take a seat please, Anonymous."

What the hell is wrong with this guy? Why's he just sitting there? I glance around rapidly, taking in the room. I'm in a cell, but not the normal kind. This one is full of light, and clean. To my left - the alien's right - there's a mirror set into the wall. You didn't have to be a genius to guess it was one-way. We were clearly being watched The door sat behind J'onzz's back. There was no handle, but that wouldn't be a problem for me. If I could get round the alien.

"Sit down, Anonymous." My heart was beating hard, imagining what was going to happen in this room. I had nearly killed this man's friend. Was he trying to lull me into a false sense of security? I stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do, then the Martian spoke again. "I will not injure you." I clench my fist in anger and . . . something else - something unfamiliar that tugged inside me. How dare he insinuate I was afraid. Did he realise how close I was to - "It would be unwise to attempt to attack me, I assure you. Now, please, sit down." His voice hadn't changed, but something in the way he spoke convinced me not to defy him. Grudgingly, I perched on the edge of the bed, never taking my eyes off him.

"Fire away." I growl. This is one hell of a situation I've landed myself in. At least his eyes hadn't started glowing. Yet.

* * *

J'onn had expected the girl's behaviour, many humans used hostility to hide their true emotions. Despite the fact that she had recently tried to kill Batman, he could not help but pity her. Her fear was palpable. He was glad when she had chosen not to use her abilities to try and escape, but really that could mean nothing. He wanted to ascertain if this girl could change, before she was sent to specialised confinement. Although J'onn was capable of restraining the girl she had proved herself to be deadly and Batman, Superman and Green Lantern watched behind the one-way mirror. They were ready to intervene if necessary. He hoped it would not be. Wanting to encourage the girl to talk, the Martian decided to start with relatively easy questions.

"You have impressive abilities. What is the exact nature of them?"

"You're clever, figure it out." She growled her answer, watching him from between her lashes.

"I'd rather you told me."

"Sorry, buddy, I'm not feeling too chatty." her voice was heavy with sarcasm, and she lifted her eyes to glare at him. J'onn was unperturbed.

"It's in your best interests to talk to me." She laughed scornfully.

"Bullshit. I nearly killed one of your friends a few hours ago. You're just going to use whatever I tell you against me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Take a wild guess." she sneered.

"The Justice League does not have to be your enemy."

"You already are! I'm a criminal, remember? Cut the crap, what the hell do you really want from me?"

"At this stage, I merely want to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, and then what? I know what you're going to do to me!" Her hands started to glow a dangerous gold, but J'onn stayed calm.

"What do you think will happen to you?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" J'onn decided to leave it there for now.

"Neither I nor any member of the Justice League would resort to physical means of punishment. Whilst we figure out what to do with you, you will remain here. I would simply like you to answer my questions." She had calmed a little, and her hands stopped glowing. J'onn could sense the unrest of his fellow leaguers, but none of them entered the room.

"I'm a thief, I attacked you and nearly killed the fucking Batman, and that's it?"

"We have not yet decided what it is best to do with you."

"What do you mean? You don't exactly have a lot of options of what to do with me."

"If you answer my questions, I will explain the situation to you." She glared at him for a few seconds, and then sighed angrily.

"Fine. It's all about energy. I can control, manipulate, store, take and give energy. I can change it into anything I want. Heat, light, kinetic energy, electrical energy, and everything else too. Took me a while to figure it out, but I can do pretty much anything I want with it."

"That is how you were able to explode rocks, and move the walls of the building we found you in?"

"Yeah. You give molecules kinetic energy if you want to break them apart or move them a certain way. Imbue something with enough heat and kinetic energy, it'll explode. I can use energy stored inside me or that I take from other objects to form the bolts of heat, light and kinetic energy that I threw at you. I can do loads of other stuff too, with any kind of energy, but that's the stuff I do most often. Took me a while to get enough control to do stuff like that, it takes a lot of skill to manipulate energy that well."

"Alright. Why did you start stealing from banks?"

"Because I wanted money. Why else?"

"I was referring to the fact that you chose such difficult targets and then took so little. It seems unnecessary." Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

"What did I just say?"

"It seems almost as if you wanted to get caught."

"Don't be stupid. Of course I didn't."

"Then why didn't you rob a store, or be a pickpocket? Why take so little when there was so much in those vaults?"

"I don't know why!" She was getting too emotional again, J'onn knew he had to be careful, or she could destroy her own chances without even knowing it. He had to push her enough to see if she could restrain herself, but not enough that it would be unreasonable to expect her to. If she was deemed too aggressive to be helped, Batman would ensure she went straight to prison. He was definitely going to have to have a private conversation with Batman too at some point. There were many things that he too had to address within himself, but J'onn knew he would need encouragement.

"May I share a theory with you?"

"I suppose." she said suspiciously, her fists still clenched.

"I think you felt guilty stealing from everyday people, instead of large corporations that could swallow a small loss. You avoided the guards, so no one got hurt. As much as you act as if you don't care, I think you have morals. I also think you feel as if you don't deserve anything better than the meagre living these small robberies afford you." Her face was contorted with anger, that covered pain.

"Bullshit." she growled. "Seeing as you've been doing so much thinking answer me this. If I'm so moral, why did I try to kill the Batman?"

"We both know that was more painful to you than enjoyable. You acted more out of fear and desperation when you saw we could have defeated you, rather than true cruelty. I fear you have been cruelly treated, and it has changed you, that is true. But it is not all you are." She had stayed still and silent whilst he spoke, and for several seconds did not react at all. J'onn had to resist the urge to read her mind. How she responded was crucial for his evaluation.

"Bullshit, you don't know anything. Next question." J'onn's face was expressionless as he replied.

"Very well. Do you have a name?"

"I already told you my name."

"Anonymous is not your true name. I am asking for a real name." She looked away from him for the first time since they had begun talking. Her long blonde hair fell in front of her face as she studied the floor underneath the mirror.

Grudgingly, she growled "No." J'onn paused for only a fraction of a second. His voice remained as expressionless as ever.

"I see. Would you tell me about your past?" Her fist clenched but she couldn't look at him.

"No. That's enough questions." She suddenly glared at him. "Its my turn. Why am I here? What do you plan to do with me? What are you going to do to me? Why am I not in prison already? It's not like you don't have evidence."

J'onn thought carefully about what to tell her. If he told her the truth it could mean if she did appear to try to change any progress she made might be false. But if he kept things from her it would undermine any relationship she might develop with the league.

"You are here because we have to assess the risk you pose to others. You have a great deal of power, and if I feel you are a danger it will effect how you are treated in the future. We are not going to do anything harmful to you. As for the future, you will stay here until a decision is made."

"And what if I don't like decisions about my life being made for me?" she said in a dangerously low tone.

"Unfortunately, you are already in custody. This does not have to be a hostile situation, but if you do try to escape you will be unsuccessful and you will be incarcerated immediately." Her fists clenched with rage and she started to breathe deeper. J'onn said nothing. Her response to this situation had to be her own.

"So you're saying I have no chance?"

"Not at all. I am saying that for now you have to accept that your fate is not entirely your own. However, you are responsible for your actions and how you behave here will affect your future." He paused for a moment, and continued in a slightly softer tone. "You are safe here though, and staying here could be good for you. If you will let it be." After a second her hands relaxed and she sighed.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Her voice was softer than he'd yet heard it.

"You have a choice of what you get out of staying here." She put a hand to her head and stood, walking around to the end of the bed where the mirror did not reach and J'onn could only see the side of her face, but kept him in her line of sight.

"I don't understand."

"You will."

She turned to him with sudden ferocity. "If anything happens to me, I'll pull this whole fucking tower out of the sky." J'onn nodded calmly.

"I understand. But you should understand that won't be necessary. You are among friends." Anonymous snorted scornfully.

"I doubt that."

"I hope one day you won't." J'onn stood to leave. "A league member will come to see you soon. Are you hungry?" She should be, considering how long she had slept and what she had been doing before then, but she shook her head mutely. J'onn was concerned, but did not comment. He walked silently out of the room.

Anonymous let out a breath and slid down to the floor, her back against the wall with the mirror but out of it's sight. She didn't move until the door opened.

* * *

Originally I was going to continue to the next scene, but I felt like this was a good place to end the chapter. Also, I know I promised these chapters would have more light-hearted stuff in them, but I felt like other stuff had to be dealt with first. I would like to warn everybody now though that although there will be lighter-hearted moments in this fic, it won't be fluffy. This is going to be very dark in places, and won't exactly be light reading in general. Sorry if anybody is disappointed. Please review, I love to hear what you guys think of my writing. Constructive criticism is good :)


End file.
